1. Several deletion mutants of the T24 human bladder carcinoma oncogene were constructed to study the transcription regulatory signals present in this gene. 2. Partial cDNA clones containing sequences cross-reactive to v-abl oncogene were prepared and their biochemical organization is currently being studied.